Holiday
by Wr1
Summary: Could be considered as an alternative to the episode Plane. What if they actually went on holiday? Or it could be considered as a different story all together. It's up to you. Please read and review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

_** Ifrost asked me to write this as a what if they managed to go on holiday? And can we change the place to somewhere nicer. So, it could be seen as alternative for Series 7 Episode 8 Plane or it could be a different...thing (I couldn't think of a word) altogether. So I hope you enjoy and what started off as a one-shot became a three part story. **_

"You're lucky I prepared for a situation like this," Lucy told him after the plane had taken off and that they were now safely in the air and were able to move.

Getting up off of the seat she moved to go and retrieve her bag from the overhead locker. Retrieving what she needed Lucy then went back and sat down before handing him a glass of water and a pill.

"What is it?" Lee questioned as he took the two things.

"Just something to make you relax," Lucy replied as she ignored Daisy tapping the window.

"If I broke this window would my head explode?" Daisy questioned as Lee and Lucy rolled their eyes. Without asking anymore questions Lee swallowed the pill and handed the bottle of water back to Lucy. Resting his head against the back of his seat and closed his eyes.

_**NGONGONGO**_

"Feeling better?" Lucy questioned Lee whose head was facing her, wearing a content and relaxed smile. Daisy and by the looks of it the rest of plane were asleep. The lights were off and shutters down, and seats reclined.

"Hmm...Yeah thanks. Sleepy now," he replied as Lucy giggled. Pressing the button above her head she watched as the stewardess came and have her a questioning glance.

"Can I have two pillows and two blankets please?" Lucy questioned as Lee's eyes began to close.

Without saying a word the stewardess went to retrieve what Lucy had asked for. When she came back the stewardess hardly looked apologetic as she explained that there was only one blanket left. Sighing Lucy thanked her anyway and handed a pillow to a half asleep Lee. He placed it by his side before taking the blanket off of Lucy and tearing it out of the plastic bag.

"Haven't you got one?" Lee questioned as Lucy shook her head as she settled down. "C'mon we can share," Lee mumbled half asleep as he wrapped it around his shoulders before handing half of it to Lucy.

Too tired to refuse Lucy shuffled closer on her seat and managed to wrap the blanket around her shoulders. Just. Lucy was surprised when Lee fell further down his seat and rested his head on her shoulder, his arm laying across her waist. The blanket was slacker now and there was room for her to wrap it around her a bit more. Trying to get more comfortable with Lee's weight now on her, she extracted her arm and wound it around his shoulder, her fingers playing with the end of his hair, unknowingly.

"Night, Lucy," she heard him mumble.

"Night, Lee,"Lucy replied as her head slumped against the top of his.

_**NGONGONGO**_

When they woke up they didn't speak about the position they found themselves in or the smirk Daisy was directing at them. The medication Lee had taken had worn off, luckily they were landing. Although Lucy had begun to wish they had lasted longer with the way Lee was gripping the arm of the seat, he wouldn't be putting his stuff away for the landing. Leaning forward she placed his stuff away and hers before going back to sitting up.

"Everything will be fine," she reassured as she patted his hand before turning to answer's Daisy's question on what she should wear when they landed in Greece. Telling her it probably wouldn't be a good idea for her to wear her skiing jacket. Lucy was shocked when she felt Lee's hand grip hers. Ok he was really scared.

"What's do you find scary about flying?" Lucy questioned as her head turned to face Lee's, whose was facing the front. She was beginning to lose the feeling in her hand.

"The fear of suddenly not," Lee retorted as his head snapped to face hers. Lucy could understand that.

"But why does it do this to you? Because I'm scared of suddenly not flying," Lucy questioned as Lee's grip relaxed and let go. He was distracted, good it gave her a chance to get the feeling back in her hand.

"It doesn't matter. I'm being stupid," Lee explained as he shook his head, Lucy sighing as he bottled up again. Luckily by time the conversation was over the plane was just about to land. Daisy and her chuckled slightly as Lee let out a long sigh of relief.

_**NGONGONGO**_

Smiling up into the air as she put her sunglasses on, Lucy adjusted her handbag on her shoulder as she thanked God that nothing had gone wrong in customs. Between Lee and Daisy they could have got into all sorts of trouble, especially with Daisy trying to speak Greek, Lucy luckily knowing enough to get them out of trouble.

"C'mon then. Hotel!" Lee shouted as him and Daisy ran past Lucy and into a nearby taxi. This holiday was supposed to be relaxing but with these two acting like a pair of children it wasn't going to be.

Sighing Lucy followed the pair of immature 'adults' and placed her suitcase into the boot before sliding in to sit next to Lee and placed her travel bag onto her lap. Telling the driver where they wanted to go she looked out of the window, it was going to be a long journey with the pair next to them.

Once they had arrived at their hotel, which was situated close to Athens and next to a beach Lucy went to sort out their room. They found out it would be cheaper to have the three in one room rather than a joining room. Lucy watched on helplessly as Lee snatched the key card off of her and made a dash for the corridors. Smiling an apology at the staff she followed him, Daisy having calmed down walked next to her side.

"He's like a child," Lucy sighed as they turned a corner.

"Nothing wrong with being young at heart, Lucy," Daisy said with a wink as Lucy rolled her eyes. What Daisy had said was quite sensible until she added the wink. Lee she'd expect it off but Daisy not so much.

Once inside the room she was surprised by how spacious it was. Lee was already lying across the double bed with his legs dangling off the sides, a smile on his face. Glancing across the room she sighed, one double, one single. Before she could even say a word Daisy had jumped on the single and shouted shotgun as Lee smirked at Lucy.

"I won't try anything cheeky...promise," but he was still smirking and Lucy could feel herself grow hotter and not because of the heat outside.

"Are you blushing?" Daisy questioned as she peered at Lucy from her suitcase. This holiday was going to be a nightmare.

"Noo," Lucy denied with a shake of her head, but she knew it was untrue. She could still feel the blush creep up her neck and spread over her cheeks.

"You are!" Lee exclaimed as he jumped up onto the bed, his forefinger pointing at Lucy as she grabbed some less warmer clothes out and her bikini, keeping her eyes averted.

"I'm not. It's the heat," Lucy denied one last time before going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

"She was blushing, wasn't she?" Lee questioned Daisy as she nodded.

"Definitely," and Lee couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face.

Half an hour later, Daisy had gone to set up a spot on the beach and Lee had changed but Lucy still hadn't left the bathroom. It had begun to worry him. What he didn't know was that after Lucy had gotten changed, tied her hair into a ponytail with loose strands of hair framing her face and since she'd been cursing her reaction to Lee earlier. Why did her body betray her? One comment about sharing a bed and she turned into a blushing school girl. Of course it only happened when he said something even remotely flirtatious, no other man, just him, even if it wasn't flirtatious at all but aimed solely at her. It's always just him and she was beginning to think her body was beginning to tell her something, something she probably already knew but was denying.

"Lucy? Are you ok?" Lee questioned through the door after he had knocked. Shaking her head Lucy straightened her t-shirt before opening the door. Smiling up at Lee she nodded her head as she moved past him to grab her sandals out of her suitcase.

"Yeah I'm fine. Daisy taken everything?" Lucy watched with slight amusement as Lee's eyes snapped up from her legs, which were exposed because of her denim shorts to her eyes.

"Think so," Lee replied as he fiddled on the spot. He could never stand still.

"Are you done looking at my legs?" Lucy questioned as pay back as Lee stuttered.

"It's literally impossible not to when they're in front of you!" He defended as Lucy laughed but tried to send him a mock glare. It was good to see him put on the spot a bit.

"C'mon let's go," Lucy exclaimed as they left the hotel room.


	2. Chapter 2

_** I decided to cut this a bit weirdly and I'm sorry but if I separated this into two the chapters would be really really short. So this is part 2 out of three. Enjoy. Let me know what you think.**_

"Daisy, I'm pretty sure that you're not supposed to burry yourself in the sand," Lee informed her as him and Lucy stood next to her head, peering down.

"Well who else was supposed to do it? You two were taking your time," Daisy huffed as Lee and Lucy rolled their eyes.

"Do you want to be dug out?" Lucy sighed but as Daisy shook her head.

Sighing Lucy walked over to the pile Daisy had placed under one of the huts and placed a blanket down next to Daisy, may as well keep her company. Going back over the pile she grabbed the sun cream, her sunglasses and her book before sitting crossed legged on her blanket. Lee all the while stood, as he began to remove his shirt. He didn't usually feel self-conscious but he was at the moment. Looking at Daisy who looked as if she was going to fall asleep, she placed some sun cream onto her friends face before rubbing it in.

"Thanks," Daisy mumbled as she fell asleep, she probably didn't sleep well on the plane.

Glancing up to Lee her breath caught slightly before averting her gaze. As soon as her blush had faded she coughed to get his attention before throwing him the sun cream. She had learnt that he burnt easily. Struggling he managed to apply it to his back as Lucy had hers turned to sort something out behind her.

"Your turn," he exclaimed as he threw the sun cream back at her. Placing the bottle in front of her and without taking a second thought Lucy removed her top as Lee tried to stop his mouth from dropping open. Turning his back Lee smiled slightly, this holiday was turning out better than he thought. By time he had turned back around Lucy was peering up at him, a questioning look on her face.

"Could you um..?" Lucy asked she pointed at her back as Lee took the hint.

Nodding his head Lee moved to sit behind Lucy. His hands trembling slightly Lee moved her hair to rest over her left shoulder before squeezing some sun cream onto his hands. Starting at her shoulders Lee rubbed the sun cream into her skin in small circles with his thumbs before gradually moving lower. Luckily her back was to him so she could hide the small smile and blush that was on her face. As soon as his hands reached the small of her back, Lee withdrew his hands before moving away slightly. Standing up Lee muttered something about going for a swim. Lucy smirked as she watched him quickly jog into the sea.

_**NGONGONGO**_

By eight the sun was setting and Lucy's and Lee's tops were back on them. They'd spent the day lounging and playing in the sea, Lee popping into the nearby village to buy some food and drinks. Daisy had recently retreated back to the hotel room, to shower and to get an early night. Leaving Lee and Lucy to sit side by side and talk for a while.

"Take my jumper," Lee said as he grabbed it form behind him. Lucy was shivering and although she tried to conceal it he could tell. Thanking him she took his navy jumper and put it on her, the sleeves coming over her hands and jumper ending half way down her thighs. It was cosy.

"C'mon, let's head back," Lucy instructed as she got up, beginning to pack their things. It had been a long day and they all were tired, even more so after having some wine.

Taking the now full bag off Lucy, Lee slung it onto his back. Silently they made their way off of the beach and onto the road, beginning their walk back to the hotel. They stayed silent as they continued their walk back and as they got back into the hotel. Whilst passing the local pub Lee glared at the men who were ogling Lucy as he pulled her closer, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. He didn't unwrap his arm until they got back to the hotels entrance.

Once in the room, Daisy was passed out on her single bed. Shaking her head

Lucy took the bag off of Lee and made her way into the bathroom, to shower and dry anything wet.

When she remerged Lee was sleeping in the bed they were sharing, as one of his feet peaked out of the duvet. Sighing, Lucy grabbed her pyjamas and got dressed in the bathroom door quickly before slipping into the bed next to Lee. Immediately he moved closer slightly but Lucy was too tired to move. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

_**NGONGONGO**_

Lucy was the first to wake early the next morning, her eyes opening to meet a t-shirt clad chest. Ok so she was really close to Lee. Then she found out what had woken her up and it was the hands that were wound around her and were wandering dangerously lower by the second. Not try anything cheeky...she should've known.

Lucy could play this three ways. She could wake him up and face the embarrassment, let him carry on and pretend she was asleep or she could stop his hands somehow. She couldn't do the first one because he looked too peaceful and quite frankly adorable, the second one sounded appealing to an extent but the embarrassment would be too much when they actually woke up, and the third would be tricky.

She had to decide quickly because they were dangerously close and her breathing had already become erratic and deep. It became worse when Lee's hand stopped at the small at her back to pull her closer, his head nuzzling into the side of her neck. At least the hands had stopped wandering.

Using the arm that was free Lucy placed it on top of his arm to make sure his arm wouldn't move anymore, not that it had worked as his hand had somehow managed to work its way under her top so his hand was lying flat at the end of her back, just above the waistline of her pyjama trousers. Sighing Lucy gave up with trying to find an answer and fell back asleep.

_**NGONGONGO**_

When they awoke later on they had changed positions again, Lucy with her back to Lee and him curled around her. What was up with him and putting his hand underneath her t shirt?

"I'm...I'm sorry," Lee exclaimed as he extracted his hand from lying flat on Lucy's stomach.

"It's ok," Lucy whispered back as she turned away from a still sleeping Daisy to face Lee who was fiddling nervously. His hands were nearly in worse positions earlier.

"What are we doing today?" Lee questioned Lucy as she peered out of the window.

"Some sightseeing," Lucy shrugged as Lee nodded his head. And that's the time that the heavens decided to open up and pour down, "maybe not sightseeing..."

"We could go down to the pool...spend the day in the hotel. Or we could be wild and go swimming in the sea," he said as Lucy giggled. That would be fun but knowing their luck they'd catch a cold and spend the rest of the holiday in bed and not for the reasons they both would prefer.

"Pool," Lucy said. She'd come over her fear of water, "and maybe a DVD later. What a way to spend our time in Greece."

"We've got the rest of the week," Lee consoled.

"Yeah we have."


	3. Chapter 3

_** Last chapter. I probably could have carried this on but I didn't know where I could take it. So, I thought it best to end it here. Once again the ending could be considered slightly cheesy. Thanks to Ifrost for the request. **_

"Daisy are you sure you'll be alright going out on the town on your own?" Lucy questioned as Daisy finished reapplying her make up. She wanted a night out and she somehow had some friends that lived close by.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Daisy questions Lucy as she sighed. A lot could happen, especially Daisy being...well Daisy.

"Be careful," Lucy warned as Daisy left the room and Lee entered from the bathroom in his pyjamas and complementary bathrobe, handing one over to Lucy, "room service should be here in a bit."

Nodding Lee jumped onto the double bed and sat against the headboard, his hand reaching for the remote. Rolling her eyes Lucy went and joined him as they sat side by side.

"I can't believe we're in Greece and we're not going out," Lucy sighed as she heard a clap of thunder and more rain pummel the window, "maybe I can. I hope Daisy's ok."

"She'll be fine. Her friends are meeting her in the bar downstairs anyway," Lee reassured as he rushed to open the door. Room service had arrived.

After they'd eaten their food and had managed to get through a bottle of wine between them in the space of half an hour Lee and Lucy were now rested against the headboard with some film on the television.

"Have you got a ticklish spot?" Lee questioned randomly as his eyes stayed glued to the television.

"No why?" Lucy asked wearily as Lee's head finally turned to face hers.

"I don't believe you."

"That's your choice," Lucy didn't expect what Lee did next, he had pulled her down the bed and now had each one of his legs either side of her waist. Ok it had gone slightly intimate, even more so when had grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"W-what are you doing?" She questioned as Lee grinned down at her.

"I'm going to find your ticklish spot," he said like a child as Lucy rolled her eyes. Typical.

"I haven't got one," she argued as Lee gave her a look that said he didn't

Believe her and he was right. Of course she had a ticklish spot but she wasn't going to tell him that.

Not bothering to answer Lee smiled as he untied the belt in the bathrobe before managing to tie Lucy's hands to the bed post with one hand. Her eyes had widened and she had asked multiple times as to what he was doing but all she received was a chuckle. Things had suddenly gotten really intimate and her breathing had quickened.

"I'm going to find it Lucy Adams...just so I've got some revenge," he began before asking if she was ok, to which she nodded.

Moving from straddling her Lee scooted down to rest near her feet before moving her pyjama bottoms legs up slightly to reveal her ankle. Taking his hands Lee the placed them at the bottom of her feet and began tickling but no reaction. Slowly, he let his hand tickle its way up her leg, under her clothing until he reached her knee. Then she began to squirm. Moving his fingers to behind her knee he grinned as she giggled, that was one ticklish spot.

"One...you're a liar, Miss Adams. Anymore?" He questioned as he went to kneel in between her legs.

"Nope," Lucy answered. This was fun.

"Ok you asked for it," he warned as his hands found its way to her hips an over her bathrobe, "are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

Seeing Lucy nod he grinned as he opened her bath robe and placed his hands at her sides. This was the closest they'd been to each other and it was making him slightly giddy and braver. Lucy on the other hand was nervous and excited. What if he actually made a move? She had been waiting a while.

Lucy tried to conceal her sharp intake of breath when his hands found their way under her top, pausing at her waist as his fingers skimmed over skin to make a ticklish sensation but there was no reaction other than Lucy's heavier breathing and some goose bumps that had formed, to which Lee grinned at. He didn't know he could have a reaction like this from her and his braveness grew as each second past.

After receiving no giggle his hands went further up as he began to loom over her, one of his legs now on the opposite side of one of hers. Still receiving no giggle his hands continued to wander upwards until they reached her underarms and that's when she fell into a fit of giggles. Smiling in triumph Lee continued his onslaught as she wriggled under him and he chuckled along. When she began to plead for him to stop Lee let his hands skim back down and from her top as he loomed over her even more, his hands now going towards her neck.

Lee knew this was a ticklish spot just from her trying to cower away from him. Instead of immediately tickling her, Lee let his hands hover by her neck as she squirmed and began to try and tug her hands free. Really tickling spot then. Lee took a few minutes to decide whether or not he was going to tickle her or maybe risk it.

What was the worst that could happen if he risked it? He could get kicked in the bollocks which was a possibility with the positioning of his legs and hers, then they'd have to spend the rest of the holiday in awkwardness and then possibly the rest of the year until they decide they could laugh about the situation. Was it worth the risk? The answer was of course yes. If it went the way he wanted it to go then the risk would definitely be worth it.

Taking the risk Lee moved his hands to rest back at her waist as he continued to loom over her, his head now in line with hers as they looked at each other, both breathing deeply. Taking a deep breath and praying for his courage to continue Lee's head dipped further until his lips were hovering above hers. Lucy hadn't said anything so far so he should consider that a good sign. Now all he had to do was work up the courage to close the small amount of space between them.

Why was he taking so long? Couldn't he just kiss her already? Lucy would give anything to be free so she could pull him down by his t-shirt and kiss him. Just staring at his lips at the moment was beginning to irritate her. Sighing she figured she might just have to wait but the seconds that passed felt like minutes and he was tantalisingly close at the moment. Even if this turned out to be a holiday romance she would be happy because what she had wanted what she had wanted him to do for the past few years would have happened.

Beginning to get agitated Lucy lifted her head slightly so her lips could latch onto his, bringing him down with her as her head rested back against the pillow. Lee was pleasantly shocked when Lucy had been the one to close the gap, maybe she had been feeling the way he had. This caused happiness, excitement and nerves to build inside him. Lucy felt the same way, she actually felt the same way!

Taking one hand off of her hips he rested his forearm near her head to keep his balance as his other one worked its way up to free her from the bathrobe tie, his fingers fumbling as he undid the knots. As soon as her hands were free Lucy had flung the piece of fabric across the room and had brought her arms to wrap around him, bringing him closer to her again as one clung onto his back and the other entangling in his hair.

When lack of oxygen became a problem they broke apart Lee hovering over her as they looked at each other, slightly wide eyed. They'd just taken a huge leap which could have possibly screwed up their friendship that had lasted 7 years. Not that either had seen it as a mistake, it's just they were waiting for the other one to react.

Lucy began to slowly retract the hand that was still resting in his hair, it coming to spike up his flattened hair. Maybe this would encourage him a bit. Watching her hand movements Lee frowned as he took in her slightly reddened wrist. The cotton must have been rubbing her skin when she was trying to get away from his tickling. Taking his spare hand Lee gently took hold of her wrist and turned it so the inside was facing him, running his hand over the redder part of her skin Lee brought it to his lips and kissed it.

Lucy let Lee dot the inside of her wrist with kisses before taking hold of her other one and doing exactly the same. Instead of swapping over this time he let his kisses travel up her robe clad arm, over her exposed collarbone, up her neck until he reached a spot just before her ear. The only sound that ensured him Lucy was ok with this was the occasional soft sigh or a small muffled moan.

"You ok?" Lee whispered as Lucy's hands found their way back to clinging onto his back.

"Hm-hm," Lucy replied as she felt Lee grin into her skin as his kisses travelled down her jawline, up her cheek and finally one on the end of her nose, which had scrunched up slightly because of the kiss, "how long have you waited to do that?"

"Too long." Lee replied as Lucy grinned.

"Then why have you stopped?" She asked cheekily as Lee's lips descended on hers again. She could get used to this.

Lucy had to laugh as Lee mumbled, "best holiday ever," against her lips. She couldn't agree more.


End file.
